Stonewords
Stonewords: A Ghost Story by Kelly Bay Advice column: Dear Ms. Advisor, I am in a bit of a dilemma! I have an incredible big decision to make, regarding my best friend. I can either save her from a past situation that she was tied up in, but I will never see her again. I know that she will be happy if she does get help from me. I want to help her out, but I don’t want to lose my best friend; I don’t know what I would ever do without her! What should I do? Sincerely, Zoe Dear Zoe, Well, it is quite the dilemma that you are in my young friend! I think that you need to discuss with your friend what you both think would be appropriate to do in this situation you are in. It sounds like your friend has already decided that she would like your help, and I’m sure that you will both miss each other dearly. But I also can see that your friend has already approached you for help, and would really like you to show what a true friend you really are. I know that the loss of friend is very hard, but it is also a great friend who is not selfish, and is willing to help the other out in any situation. And this is what you need to think about. You cannot be selfish in this situation, and you need to show what a true friend you really are! In my opinion, you need to put her before yourself, because that is what a true friend would really do. Help her be released from the situation in the past, and allow her to be happy. Good luck with everything, I’m sure you will make the right decision! Sincerely, Ms. Advisor Apology Accepted * Kim Bickley Dear Mom, I know it's taken me a long time to call you that. There has been this silence between us for so long and I just wanted you to know that everything is okay. I have had nothing but a good life living with Grandma and Papa. Whenever I have needed someone they have been right there. I know that that someone couldn't have been you but that can all change. I think that from this point on, our relationship can do nothing but grow. I have been through many changes and I want you to be apart of them. I can't really explain the changes that I have gone through, just like you can't explain why you haven't been there for me. At this point in my life I feel fufilled. I can't even explain to you how good I feel about our new foundation. I will never forget how you held me in your arms by the raspberry patch before you left. I know you will come back too, and soon. You are my mother. We have a connection that no one can break. From the bottom of my heart, I accept your apology. We do not need to talk about the past. We can just focus on the future. This is the beginning of a beautiful relationship. We can take it fast or slow, it doesn't matter to me. Just as long as we take it. I love you. Love, Zoe My Dear Zoe, You will never know how these words you have written down have made me feel. I couldn't be happier. There has been this emptiness in my heart for so long that I have not been able to express. I have always known that you were the piece that was missing in my life. I know I should have at least visited you more often, I just didn't know how. I didn't know what to say. Your grandparents and I do not have the greatest relationship but that has nothing to do with you. In a way, they saved me by taking you in. I never worried about your well-being because I knew you were taken care of. I shouldn't have left you but there is nothing I can do to make up for it. I will just do as you say and look to the future. You are a beautiful person Zoe, don't ever forget that. I cannot wait to see you again. I love you so much! Love, Mom Writer's Note: I thought that a very important part of this story was the relationship between a mother and child. Not only did you see the one present between Zoe Louise and her mother, but you also saw the struggling relationship between Zoe and her asstranged mother. It made me thing of myself and my daughter and what kind of bond I hope to always have with her. I really enjoyed this story. It was hard to put down. It makes you treasure what you have and strive for what you want. Kelley Hinschberger * My Friend Zoe Louise: A Poem Inspired by Edwin Arlington Robinson My friend will soon be leaving me Because her death is growing near I must find a way to set her free She had a grass stain on her knee That she got just before her party My friend will soon be leaving me She is someone only I can see She walks through wall and doors I must find a way to set her free I got stuck within a rosebush tree That showed me the light to her end My friend will soon be leaving me The fire she will die in is soon to be But I do not know how to stop it, I must find a way to set her free When the flames arose I helped her flee From the death that approached My friend has now left me I have found a way to set her free '''Writer’s Note: '''I decided to write a poem from Edwin Arlington Robinson’s “House on the Hill,” because I felt it was a good way to set up some of the major events and decisions that Zoe had. I thought a poetic form would really emphasize some of the emotions that Zoe was feeling throughout her journey with Zoe Louise. I wanted to push the struggle that Zoe went through to figure out how to save her friend. By Amanda Bloom Dear diary, I am so confused I don’t know what to do. What do you do when your best friend needs your help but if you help her then you guys can’t be friends anymore? I know we fight sometimes but she is my best friend, she was there when my mom wasn’t. I know grandma and Pop Pop have taken such good care of me, but Zoe Louise is my best friend. No one understands the way I feel because no one else can see her. I know I should help her because then she will be in a much better place and I know she will be much happier, but then what am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to feel? Does being a good friend mean that sometimes you have to sacrifices your own feelings for someone you care about? Is that what I should do? I think that is what I will do; I am going to help Zoe Louise because she is my friend. She was there for me when I needed her and now I am going to do the same for her. Just because we won’t be together all the time doesn’t mean she still can’t be my best friend. Instead of me looking at her with my eyes I will think of her in my head, and feel her in my heart; I will do this for Zoe Louise because she is my best friend and I want her to be happy. Writers Note: I wanted to do a diary entry because I think it is a good way to show the internal conflict that Zoe was experiencing, and a diary is a good place to see the debate going on inside of her head. I also chose to have Zoe writing about what she should do with her friend because I think friendship is a major theme in this book.